criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Russell Williams
|birth place = Bromsgrove, England, United Kingdom|job = Canadian Armed Forces colonel|pathology = Unclassified Killer Pedophile Rapist Abductor Robber|mo = Abduction and rape Asphyxiation|victims = 2 killed 2+ raped|time = November 25, 2009 – January 28, 2010|charges = First-degree murder Sexual assault Forcible confinement Breaking and entering|sentence = Life Imprisonment|capture = February 8, 2010|status = Incarcerated}} David Russell Williams is an English-born Canadian pedophilic murderer, rapist, robber, and abductor. Background David Russell Williams was born in Bromsgrove, England on March 7, 1963 to Christine Nonie Chivers and Cedric David Williams. At some point during his childhood, Williams and his family moved to Chalk River, Ontario, Canada. While in Canada, his father was hired as a metallurgist at Chalk River Laboratories, a Canadian nuclear research laboratory. Following the relocation to Canada, the Williams family met the Sovkas and became great friends with them. When Williams was six years old, his parents filed for divorce and his mother married Dr. Jerry Sovka. Following this, he took his stepfather's last name and the family moved to Scarborough, Ontario in the suburb of Toronto, Canada. While living in the Scarborough Bluffs area, Williams began to attend high school at the Birchmount Park Collegiate Institute, but finished his schooling at the Upper Canada College. While there, he delivered newspapers and learned how to play the piano. By 1979, his family moved to South Korea due to Dr. Sovka overseeing another reactor project there. While his parents were in South Korea, Williams had completed his final two years of high school while he was a boarding student at the Upper Canada College. During his final year of attendance in 1982, he was elected as a prefect for the boarding house he was in. Williams then went on to study economics and political science at the University of Toronto Scarborough, graduating with a Bachelor of Arts degree in 1986. It was believed that while at USTC, Williams had engaged in a series of pranks against his roommates by picking locked doors and hiding in the rooms for hours to surprise the occupants. On June 1st, 1991, Williams married Mary Elizabeth Harriman, an associate director for the Heart and Stroke Foundation of Canada. The couple moved to Orleans, a suburb of Ottawa, in July 2006. Crimes, Arrest, and Incarceration Modus Operandi TBA Known Victims *Unspecified dates: **Numerous unspecified robberies and burglaries **Unspecified abduction *2009: **September 17: Unnamed woman **September 30: Unnamed woman **November 24: Marie-France Comeau, 37 *January 28, 2010: Jessica Lloyd, 27 On Criminal Minds *Season Seven **"Self-Fulfilling Prophecy" - While Williams has yet to be directly mentioned or referenced on the show, he appears to have been an inspiration for Ron Massey - Both were colonels in the armies of their respective countries who abused their power for criminal purposes. Sources *Murderpedia’s article about Williams *CBC News’ article *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russell_Williams_(criminal) Category:Stubs Category:Real Life Rapists Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Abductors Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Foreign Criminals Category:Incarcerated Real World Criminals Category:Unreferenced Criminals Category:Real Pedophiles Category:Real Ephebophiles Category:Real Life Robbers